The present invention is directed to the deforming of metallic members, such as pipes or tubes, by the application of a fluent medium or energy field to said members.
The deforming or expanding of a metallic member, whether it be a metallic sheet, pipe or tube, has been carried out by various and sundry methods. The deforming of metal sheets so as to produce corrugations is illustrated in the patents to Ruttes U.S. Pat. NO. 2,960,141 of Nov. 15, 1960, and Amochowski U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,932 of Dec. 18, 1962, wherein die members having a convolute surface are adapted to receive the metal sheets under the action of pistons subjected to fluid pressure. It has been known to use resilient elements in conjunction with pistons under pressure for corrugating metal sheets or tubes. The patents of Dreyer U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,663 of Sept. 27, 1932, and Wurzburger U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,175 of July 15, 1952, show the deforming of metallic members formed of brass, aluminum, soft copper of the like wherein a die member is utilized in conjunction with a resilient element and at least one piston or ram member.
While the prior art has shown the broad general concept of deforming a metallic member, such as a sheet or tube, through the use of a resilient member under pressure from a piston or ram the end results have not always proven to be satisfactory in all respects. In certain instances when the metallic member was not of the soft or relatively pliable type the resilient element under pressure of the piston or ram would tend to extrude or flatten out along the face or surface of the metallic member to such a degree that there would be only a slight deformation of the metal member. Such a situation would be highly undesirable in attempting to secure an end portion of one tubular metallic member to another. Therefore, it becomes highly desirable that the radial expansion of the resilient element be controlled or guided in such a manner as to insure that the force imparted thereto is directed against the metallic member in a manner that will insure the proper deforming of the metallic member.